


Lamppost

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kind of), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and blood drinking, and not a computer program, and yuri is an actual person, but not the ultimate nurse, but the future foundation folk hang out with alter ego so that wouldn't be weird, dangan dangan literature club, mention of self harm, mundane AU, so mikan's still a really good nurse, switchy yanderes kiss kiss fall in love, they just cry at each other like this every evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: It's almost like they were made for each other.(Sometimes it's okay for the ghost to stay under the lamppost.)





	Lamppost

Mikan’s hands worked swiftly and dexterously as she bandaged up the freshly cleaned and dressed wounds on the back of Yuri’s arm. She was experienced enough with this kind of situation that having one of her own hands bandaged was by no means a hindrance to her work.

 

Yuri gave a little smile as she held her arm out for Mikan to work on it,though her quivering lip and rapidly blinking eyes gave her true feelings away. “M-mikan,I’m…s-sorry that you had to do this. To…see this. S-sometimes,when I get stressed I just…!” She squeezed her eyes shut,a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 

“H-hawawa…” Mikan gasped. Her left arm darted up to brush over Yuri’s cheek,allowing the tear to soak into her own bandage. “P-please,don’t apologise! I should have known Hiyoko would say s-such r-rude things…! I should have… _ **erk**_!” She let out a low grunt as she punched herself across the jaw with her right hand,sobs of shame beginning to bubble up in her throat.

 

“No…please don’t…not because of me…” Yuri reached out with her free hand,caressing Mikan’s bruised jaw. It really wasn’t that big a deal,right? It was her own stupid,emotionally unstable self getting so hurt over that…brat commenting on their relationship,and doing…that. And now Mikan was blaming herself…Yuri wanted to ask why Mikan would keep someone like Hiyoko around,but she herself let Natsuki hang around as well,so perhaps they really were too much like each other.

 

Far too much like each other…

 

Mikan’s crying was the last straw.

 

Yuri all but threw herself into Mikan’s arms,her voice rising as well. “Mikan,I’m sorry,I’m sorry,I’m sorry…” What was she sorry for? Nothing…and everything. Sorry for being so much like Mikan,yet being more shameful,more weak than her. Like a steel ball chained to Mikan’s leg.

 

Mikan wailed,burying her face into Yuri’s neck. “Yuuriiii…I’m sorry…sorry…sorry…” What was she sorry for? Everything…and nothing. Sorry for being so much like Yuri,yet being so talentless,so unimpressive,so mediocre. Like a millstone around Yuri’s neck.

 

But perhaps a good cry in each other’s arms was all they needed for now.

 

As they parted,smiling as they looked over each other with sore,sticky red eyes,Mikan picked up the knife Yuri was using off the floor.

 

“Um,Y-yuri,I’m…just going to put this away…if that’s okay with you…?”

 

That’s what she said.

 

She wasn’t lying.

 

But…maybe…she’d hold onto it for just a minute longer before putting it away.

 

Mikan twirled the knife between her fingers,admiring the ivory grip,the solid tang,the fine,hand-whetted blade…

 

And…the fresh,red nectar that still sat on the blade,barely dry.

 

Mikan held the knife up between them.

 

Their eyes met again.

 

Nothing needed to be said.

 

They both knew what to do.

 

Not breaking eye contact,Mikan and Yuri both gently stuck their tongues out,carefully avoiding the razor-sharp edge as they each drew the tips of their tongues over one side of the blade,the thin sheet of metal all that stood in the way of a passionate kiss as they cleaned the blood off the blade.

 

As they licked off the tip,their tongues met,for just a moment,before they both turned aside,blushing and giggling.

 

Yuri was the first to speak. “Ehe,um…how about you just…give me that and I’ll put it away,and um…if you want…we could…go out? For…dinner?”

 

“Oh…!” Mikan folded the blade in,handing it off to Yuri. “Y-yes…! I’d love to eat! W-with you…” Mikan beamed. “A-as long as I’m together with you…I…I could do anything!”

  

“ _Together…_ ” Yuri repeated that one word.

 

“ _T-together…?_ ”

 

“ _Forever…_ ”

 

“ _...forever…_ ”


End file.
